


Soft Surprise

by AlteringFate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteringFate/pseuds/AlteringFate
Summary: "This….this was the last thing he’d ever expected Oshi-san to do.And if he didn’t react soon enough, Shu would never do it again."Short, fluffy ShuMika drabble based off a tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was born from a drabble prompt I received on my Mika RP blog. But as two of the symbols were very similar, I ended up writing a kiss drabble instead of the drabble I was supposed to write (receiving a compliment). But I liked how this ended up, so I figured I upload it because there's no such thing as too much ShuMika.
> 
> That said, this was written before Magical Halloween started, so if Shu seems a little off, my apologies.

Shu didn’t like him like that, he _never_ liked him like that. Mika was just an imperfect doll, a poor replacement for Nazuna-nii. And he didn’t mind that, honestly. Even _he_ knew he couldn’t compare to Nazuna-nii; he’d known that since he’d joined Valkyrie. (Even if seeing Shu pining for the other caused Mika’s chest to ache..)

So…if Shu didn’t like him like that, then _why….?_

Lips pressed softly against his own, one of those talented hands moving restlessly through his dark hair while his other arm hesitantly curled around Mika’s back, pulling him closer. There was a stiffness in the embrace that told Mika that Shu was nervous, probably even terrified and his own heart raced in sympathetic fright. This….this was the last thing he’d ever expected his Oshi-san to do.

And if he didn’t react soon enough, Shu would never do it again.

Shaky hands come up to cling to the other’s shoulders; his mismatched eyes sliding shut as Mika leaned forward to return the gentle kiss, face flushing in embarrassment (and happiness.) It’s awkward; neither of them have had any previous experience at this, neither of them ever had another who cared about them enough to do something like this. Which is why Mika doesn’t push any further. But that doesn’t stop it being **wonderful.**

After a moment they both pull back, both red in the face with Shu looking above Mika’s head rather than at Mika himself. For a moment there's silence; both of them trying to process what exactly just happened, and what it means for them now. Abruptly, Shu stands and returns to the fabric he'd been cutting, the silence continuing to stretch between them. But it's fine. Mika is used to this…he doesn’t mind this. On the contrary, his usual grin slides into place and his eyes sparkle with happiness (and mischief).

“O-Oshi-san….yer not half bad at somthin’ like this, yanno…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfiction anywhere outside of tumblr since I was in High School, please be gentle with me. And come scream about ShuMika with me at my twitter, @melxdyinthedark.
> 
> Akira-sensei, please let Shu and Mika be happy.


End file.
